Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos
by estefania123
Summary: Marshall es un chico que siempre a estado enamorado de Fionna, su mejor amiga, pero cuando Fionna abandona a Marshall y a su grupo de amigos, él trata de sacarse a Fionna de su cabeza. Pero, tiempo después, Fionna se arrepiente de lo que hizo y quiere volver a estar con sus amigos, especialmente con Marshall... ¿podrán estar juntos a pesar de todo lo que paso?
1. Prologo

_ Prólogo:_

_¿Que pasaría si al persona que amaste desde siempre se va con otro?, bueno eso me pasó a mi, Marshall Lee._

_ La chica que siempre quise, que siempre amé, estaba enamorada de otro, y no solo eso, se fue de nuestro grupo de amigos, para irse con él. Para variar, él era popular, deseado por todas las chicas de la escuela, y por mala suerte la elijó a ella. Ella era mi mejor amiga, nos conocíamos desde hace años,fue una bonita amistad._

_ Eramos un grupo muy pequeño, solo eramos seis, dentro de esas seis, estaba ella. Me enamoré profundamente de ella ¿y como no?, es hermosa, es honesta y buena persona... bueno era honesta y buena persona, ya que después de lo sucedido, no volvió a ser la misma, había cambiado rotundamente._

_ Ella paso de ser buena persona a una pésima persona. Ellos la habían cambiado, ahora es un persona frívola poco sensible y muy mala persona, muy distinta a la chica que había conocido._

_ Pero a pesar de todo eso, la seguía amando con todo mi corazón, y todavía tengo la esperanza de recuperar a la chica de antes..._

__**Holiwis :3, le llamo estefania123 y soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y es la primera historia que escribo, así que, tengame presciencia y compasión :(**

**Bueno, aqui va algo sobre la historia: es de FIOLEE *O*, todos son humanos en esta historia y viven una vida normal (por ahora XD). Voy a colocar uno o dos capítulos por semana, para tener mas tiempo para escribir el otro; y el primer capitulo de esta historia se llamara _"Un día cualquiera"_.**

**Eso por ahora, ojala que les guste mi fic y por cualquier duda, consulta, critica, sugerencia, mensajes de homicidio, entre otros, dejen reviews :)**

**Paz, amor y comida para todos, BYE :D**


	2. Un día cualquiera

**Holiwis :3, primero que todo, les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :D, ojala tengan un muy buen año, mis queridos lectores y no lectores. Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi fanfic, ojala lo disfruten :)**

Capitulo 1: Un día cualquiera

- Fionna, despierta- exclamó la mamá de Fionna, la mamá de una joven de 15 años, muy hermosa, de cabellera larga y dorada y ojos azulados, una joven valiente, tierna, solidaria y tolerante.

- 5 minutos más, ¿sí?- insistía Fionna, quien tenía mucho sueño.

- No Fionna, ya son las 7:30 de la mañana y tú todavía no te levantas- cuestionó la mamá de Fionna.

- Bien, me levantare- dijo Fionna un poco molesta. Le costó levantarse, tenía mucho sueño, ya que la noche anterior, se quedo hasta las once de la noche haciendo un trabajo que era para ese día. Salió de su cama para ir al baño, bañarse y arreglarse. Bajo las escaleras para luego ir al comedor a tomar desayuno, pero como se levanto muy tarde, no alcanzo a tomar su desayuno, solo tomó una manzana para comerla en el camino.

- Finn, apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde- le gritó Fionna a su hermano, Finn.

Finn es un chico idéntico a Fionna, cabello rubio, ojos azulados, también solidario y tierno, solo tenían meses de diferencia, Finn mayor que Fionna, pero con lo infantil que era Finn, pareciera que Fionna era mayor que él.

- ¡FINN!- gritó Fionna, haciendo que su madre le gritara de vuelta.

- Finn ya se adelantó, tu eres la que va atrasada- dijo la mamá de Fionna.

Entonces Fionna se despidió de su madre y se fue. En cuanto a Finn, él se había adelantado para encontrarse con su buen amigo, Marshall.

Marshall es un chico muy apuesto, de un sedoso cabello negro, ojos café y de piel muy blanca. Se caracterizaba por ser un chico muy rudo, pero tiene su lado amable, también es un chico con una actitud infantil, apasionado por la música, siempre está acompañado su guitarra, llamada Karen.

- Hola Finn, ¿cómo te va?- preguntó Marshall.

- Hola, ¿y Marcy?, ¿hoy no viene?- dijo Finn.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo sarcásticamente Marshall.

- Lo siento- dijo Finn, mientras jugaba con sus dedos- y... ¿Marcy va a venir?-

- Si viene, pero hoy se fue con Roberto- contestó Marshall, mientras cambiaba de música en su mp3.

- ¿No encuentras muy estúpido el nombre Roberto?- preguntó Finn, algo molesto.

- Sabes, es muy desagradable escuchar tus celos- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Celos?, ¿yo tengo celos?, si claro- dijo Finn.

- Por favor, admítelo, tu estas...- pero Marshall fue interrumpido por Fionna, quien venia corriendo hacia ellos.

- Hola Marshall- saludó Fionna, mientras metía su manzana en la mochila.

- Por fin llegaste- dijo Finn.

- Tu cállate, ¿no me pudiste esperar cinco minutos?- preguntó, algo molesta.

- Nop- dijo Finn.

- Idiota- susurró Fionna.

- Hola Fionna- dijo Marshall- ¿nos vamos?-

- Falta Marcy- contestó Fionna.

- Hoy se fue con Roberto- dijo Marshall, sonriendo.

- Bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Fionna.

Estaban conversando, pero Finn se adelantó, mientras Marshall y Fionna hablaban. Mientras caminaban, un vago se les acerco a pedirles dinero.

- ¿Me pueden dar dinero?- preguntó el vago.

- Claro, tome señor- dijo Fionna.

- Que Dios la bendiga- se despidió y luego se fue.

- Típico de los vagos- dijo a risitas, y Marshall estaba un poco sorprendido.

- Ese era el dinero de tu almuerzo, ¿que vas a comer?- preguntó Marshall.

- Oye, yo almuerzo todo los días, puedo resistir un par de horas, él lo necesitaba mas que yo- dijo Fionna, avanzando hacia la escuela.

Marshall se quedo ahí parado, viendo a Fionna con cara de estúpido, recordando que cosas como la que hizo, lo enamoraban cada día más de ella, su personalidad encantadora y amable con todos era de las cosas que más le gustaba de Fionna.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día?- preguntó Fionna.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Marshall.

- ¡Muévete, vamos a llegar atrasados!-

Al llegar a la escuela, entraron para llegar a su salón. No quedaba casi nadie en el corredor, supusieron que habían llegado tarde y que ya habían comenzado las clases.

- Toma mi mano- dijo Fionna

- ¿Qué?-

- Vamos a correr lo más rápido posible, dame tú mano- Fionna tomo la mano de Marshall y ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, para no llegar tan tarde a clases.

Cuando llegaron a su salón, se dieron cuenta que la clase ya había comenzado, además, la clase era de Química con una profesora anciana y gruñona, no le gustaba que llegaran tarde a su a su clase, pero igual Marshall se arriesgó a tocar la puerta para poder entrar. La profesora se dirigió havia la puerta, miró por la ventanilla y los dejo entrar.

- Perdone profesora, es que...

- Si no estuvieran de "novios" por ahí, no llegarían tarde- dijo la profesora, mientras miraba sus manos, estaban tomados de la mano, lo que hiso que ellos miraran sus manos y se separan inmediatamente, lo que luego provocó que todos los chicos que estaban ahí se rieran, y que Fionna y Marshall quedaran totalmente sonrojados.

- ¡No somos novios!- gritó Fionna, defendiéndose de la aclaración.

- Si claro, tomen asiento- dijo la profesora. Ah, y esta es la última vez que los dejo entrar a esta hora, ¿entendieron?-

- Si, profesora- dijeron Marshall y Fionna al mismo tiempo.

Marshall y Fionna se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos.

- Oye, recuerda que hoy nos toca ensayo-

- Si se Marcy, yo siempre me acuerdo de los ensayos- le susurró Marshall a Marceline.

Marceline es la prima y amiga de Marshall, una chica muy parecida a su primo, el mismo estilo para vestir, apasionada por la música, también tiene el pelo negro, solo que mucho mas largo y también vive con él. Tiene a su novio, Roberto, con quien compartía todos sus gustos por la música

- Bien, ya que todos están aquí, vamos a comenzar la clase- dijo la profesora- Bueno, ¿alguien me puede decir que son los números atómicos?- preguntó la profesora.

- Por Dios, que aburrido- dijo Marshall, en voz baja.

- ¿Fionna?-

- Emmm, bueno, son... son...- Fionna no pudo contestar, ya que no sabía, pero una chica que se sentaba adelante de Fionna levantó la mano para contestar.

- ¿Bonnibell?-

- Los números atómicos corresponden a el total de protones que presenta los átomos de un elemento- respondió Bonnibell.

Bonnibell es una chica muy inteligente, la mas lista de la clase, tiene el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Es la hermana menor de Gustavo, se parecen físicamente pero son muy distintos en cuanto a lo interior. Gustavo es frió indiferente, molesto, creído, nada comparado con Bonnibell. Ella es amable, le gusta ayudar, ademas, ella no es popular como Gustavo, es tímida y agradable.

- Está correcto- dijo la profesora.

- Ahora, necesito que saquen la configuración electrónica de los siguientes elemento, tienen cinco minutos- La anotó los ejercicios en el pizarrón y se sentó en su escritorio.

- ¿Que es una configuración electrónica?- preguntó, en voz baja, Marshall a Marceline.

- No tengo idea, apenas se qué es química- respondió Marceline, también en voz baja

Después de dos minutos de haber anotado los ejercicios en el pizarrón, Bonnibell levantó la mano para hablar.

- Profesora, ya termine-

- ¿Qué?, ¿tan rápido?, pero, todavía no pasan los cinco minutos, mejor revisa tus ejercicios, te pudiste haber equivocado en algo-

- Eso es imposible, ya lo revisé cuatro veces-

- Esta bien, entonces pasa al pizarrón- Bonnibell pasó e hiso todos los ejercicios, ya que nadie los había hecho. La profesora los revisó minuciosamente, por si había algún error, pero todo estaba perfecto.

- Está perfecto Bonnibell, te felicito, puedes tomar asiento-

- Gracias-

- Para el próximo examen, voy a estudiar contigo- le susurró Marshall a Bonnibell.

- Por mi no hay problema- le sonrió y luego comenzó a escribir.

Había terminado la clase y casi todos estaban durmiendo, Marshall, Fionna y otras personas más, Finn estaba dibujando en su cuaderno, sin poner atención a la clase, Marceline estaba con su celular enviándole mensajes a Roberto y Bonnibell fue la uncia que puso atención, como siempre. En el recreo, todos salieron del salón y se acercó un grupo de chicos que no era muy querido por grupo, menos por Marshall, los populares, si se podría decir así.

El que encabezaba este grupo era Fabián. Fabián es amor platónico de Fionna, tenia el cabello teñido color naranjo, le gusta el naranjo, tenia ojos color miel y es el chico mas popular de la escuela, y como la mayoría de la gente popular, es muy molesto y desagradable, se burla de todos, se cree el rey del mundo, entre otras cosas.

- Hola Fionna, ¿nuevo peinado?- preguntó Fabián.

- N-No, es el mismo de siempre- contestó Fionna, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

- Oh... pues te ves bien, igual que siempre - dijo Fabián, provocando mas rubor en Fionna.

- G-Gracias- dijo Fionna, aún mas nerviosa. Marshall solo se quedó callado, aún teniendo ganas de insultar a Fabián, pero no lo hiso. Fabián se fue junto con su grupo y al mismo tiempo Roberto llegó.

- ¡Oh por Dios, me hablo!- Fionna daba saltitos de la emoción.

- ¿Te emocionas porque te hablo el idiota ese?- dijo Marshall.

- No es un idiota-

- Si lo es-

- No, no lo es-

- Si, si lo es-

- No, no lo es

- Quiero ir al baño, ¿me acompañas?- le preguntó Marceline a Fionna, tomándola del brazo.

- Esta bien- dijo Fionna, yéndose con Marceline.

- ¿Has pensado en por qué las chicas se acompañan para ir al baño?- preguntó Roberto.

- No, y tampoco quiero saberlo- respondió Marshall.

- Si, tienes razón- dijo Roberto, bebiendo su café.

Ellos seguían hablando, mientras Fabian hablaba con una chica y vio a Marshall ahí, al lado de su casillero. Fabián quedó pensado unos segundos y luego reaccionó, con una sonrisa maléfica en su cara.

- ¿A donde vas?- preguntó la chica que estaba al lado de Fabián.

Fabian camino hacia Marshall, lo miró y luego lo empujó hacia el casillero. Roberto lo vio, pero no alcanzó a advertirle a Marshall, solo atinó a a sujetar a Marshall para que no cayera al suelo, por la intensidad del empujo.

- Cuidado, no te vayas a golpear en el casillero- dijo Fabián, burlándose de Marshall y yéndose junto a su grupo. Todos quedaron mirando la acción de Fabián y luego, todos comenzaron a reír, burlándose de Marshall.

- ¿Cual es tu problema, imbécil?...

- No, no digas nada- dijo Marshall, interrumpiendo a Roberto- Dame tu café-

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Roberto.

- Solo dame el maldito café- dijo Marshall, recibiendo el café de Roberto.

Marshall camino hacia Fabian y lo hiso girar hacia él y le arrojó el café caliente en la cara de Fabián.

- Cuidado, no te vaya a caer café caliente en TU ESTÚPIDA CARA- dijo Marshall.

Todos los que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, Roberto se puso al lado de Marshall y comenzó a reír a burlarse de Fabián en su cara y pronto todos comenzaron a reír y burlarse de él, al igual que Roberto y Marshall.

- Mira lo que me hiciste, estúpido-

- Agradece que no te rompí la cara- dijo Marshall.

- No te hubieras atrevido- susurró Fabián.

- ¿Crees que me hubiera atrevido?- dijo Marshall, acercándose a Fabian, mientras apretaba los puños.

- Aléjate o llamaré a la policía- advirtió Fabián.

- ¿A si?, ¿el niñito consentido de papá no puede defenderse solo?- preguntó Marshall.

- ¡Claro que puedo!- gritó Fabián, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

- Pero que rayos...- dijo Fionna, quien había llegado junto a Marceline. Marceline se acercó a Roberto para preguntar que pasaba.

- ¿Que paso aquí?- dijo Marceline, algo sorprendida.

- Es que el imbécil de Fabián empujó a Marshall hacia el casillero...

- ¿Por qué hiso eso?-

- Shh, déjame terminar, amor- dijo Roberto- Entonces Marshall le lanzó café caliente y ese idiota se enojó-

- Imbécil- susurró Marceline, mirando a Fabián con unos ojos amenazadores. Fionna fue corriendo donde Marshall para impedir que lo golpeara.

- ¡BASTA!- gritó Fionna.

- ¡Me la vas a pagar Marshall!- advirtió Fabián, mientras se alejaba junto a su grupo.

- ¿A sí?, ¡pues tú me las vas a pagar más caro, imbécil!- gritó Marshall.

- ¡Marshall!- gritó Fionna molesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Bonnibell estaba en el salón junto a otro chico, respondiendo algunas dudas.

- Haber, si multiplicas la raíz cuadrada de 81 con el porcentaje de el resultado de esta ecuación y luego le sumas el resultado del cuadro de 1635 y... lo divides por dos, te dará el resultado, ¿entendiste?- explicó Bonnibell

- Si, no estaba tan difícil- dijo el chico.

- ¿Tienes otra pregunta?- preguntó Bonnibell.

- No... gracias Bonnibell- se despidió y el chico se fue.

- No hay de que- dijo Bonnibell.

De pronto, entra Fionna con Marshall discutiendo, mas bien, gritándose.

- No puedo creer que le tiraras café caliente en la cara de Fabián- dijo Fionna.

- ¡Me empujó hacia el casillero!- se quejó Marshall.

- ¿Y por eso le tenias que arrojar café caliente en la cara?- preguntó Fionna.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa-

- "No se me ocurrió otra cosa"- dijo Fionna, tratando de imitar la voz de Marshall- Eres muy agresivo-

- ¿Agresivo?, ¿yo soy el agresivo?, él me empuja sin razón hacia el casillero, provocando un dolor enorme en el brazo ¿y yo soy el agresivo?-

- Es que...

- ¡Es que nada!- interrumpió Marshall- ¡No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga este defendiendo a ese tipo-

- ¡Sabes, ya no quiero hablar contigo!- gritó Fionna.

- ¡BIEN!- gritó Marshall.

- ¡BIEN!- gritó Fionna.

Fionna se fue del salón, dejando a Marshall y a Bonnibell ahí, y Bonnibell no entendía absolutamente nada, solo se quedó boquiabierta, mirando a Marshall. Luego llegó Marceline, junto a Roberto.

- ¿Por qué Fionna salió tan enojada de aquí?- preguntó Marceline.

- Porque discutimos-

- Yo encuentro que lo que hiciste fue heroico- dijo Roberto.

- Pues Fionna no piensa lo mismo- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Que rayos pasó aquí?- preguntó Bonnibell, muy confundida.

- Fabián empujó a Marshall hacia el casillero y Marshall, para quedar a mano, le lanzó café caliente a la cara de Fabián y Fionna se enojó, tu sabes por qué- explicó Roberto.

- ¿Por qué lo hiso?-

- Porque es un idiota- respondió Marshall.

- Y, ¿tú estas bien?- preguntó Bonnibell, acercándose a Marshall.

- Creo- dudó Marshall.

- ¿Puedo ver tu brazo?- Bonnibell se acercó al brazo de Marshall, le subió la manga de la camisa y vio su brazo.

- Tienes una herida- dijo Bonnibell.

- Excelente, ese imbécil le hiso una herida a mi hermoso brazo- dijo Marshall.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Marceline, caminando hacía Marshall para ver el brazo- Esta fea-

- Deberías ir a enfermería- sugirió Roberto.

- No es tan grave-

- Yo te recomiendo que vayas- agregó Bonnibell, tocándole el hombro.

- Esta bien, voy a ir, ¿me acompañan?-

- Claro, vamos- dijo Roberto.

Roberto y Marceline salieron primero y Marshall iba saliendo, pero vio a Bonnibell sentarse en una silla, comenzando a estudiar, como siempre, entonces Marshall se detuvo y se acercó a Bonnibell.

- ¿No vienes?- preguntó Marshall.

- ¿También me hablabas a mi-? preguntó Bonnibell.

- Por supuesto, vamos- dijo Marshall.

- Bien- dijo, guardando sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila.

Marshall salió junto a Bonnibell del salón, Marceline y Roberto los estaban esperando afuera y luego todos se dirigieron a la enfermería. Al llegar, Bonnibell le dijo a Marshall que lo esperaban afuera, entonces Marshall abrió la puerta y entró a la enfermería, pero para variar, Fabian también estaba ahí .

- Oh, genial, lo que me faltaba- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Que haces aquí, rarito?-

- Me hiciste una herida en el brazo, imbécil- respondió Marshall.

- Oh, que pena mas grande- dijo con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Cállate, niño estúpido!- gritó Marshall.

Pronto, llegó la enfermera con unas vendas en la mano, y escuchó los gritos de Marshall y Fabián.

- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- preguntó la enfermera.

- Él fue el idiota que me lanzó café caliente en la cara- dijo Fabián, indicando a Marshall.

- Y él fue el retrasado mental que me empujó hacia el casillero- dijo Marshall, apuntando y mirando hacia Fabián.

- Aquí no se dicen insultos- aclaró la enfermera- ¿Que te pasó a ti, Marshall-

- El imbe...- Marshall iba a insultarlo, pero se detuvo y continuó explicando- Fabián me hiso una herida en el brazo-

- Bueno te voy a curar enseguida curar- dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Que?, pero yo llevo esperando diez minutos para que me atendieran- se quejó Fabián.

- Fabián, tú no tienes nada, solo estas mojado con café-

- Claro que no, me quemó la cara-

- Tu cara está normal, no tienes quemaduras-

- Estoy seguro que me quemó la cara, revíseme- insistió Fabián.

- ¡Basta Fabián!, si quieres que te revise la cara, vas a tener que esperar allá afuera, así que por favor, espera afuera- ordenó la enfermera.

- Bien- dijo Fabián, algo molesto.

Fabián salió afuera a sentarse en las sillas de espera, pero al salir se encontró con Roberto, Marceline y Bonnibell, y ninguno estaba feliz. Pero Fabián solo los ignoró y siguió su camino. Roberto lo miro con ojos asesinos, al igual que Marceline, pero Bonnibell no le tomó mucha atención, solo seguía leyendo el libro que tenía en la mano.

Fabián se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás.

- Ah, se me olvido preguntar- Fabián se dirigió a Bonnibell- ¿Por qué Gustavo no vino hoy?-

- Tenía dolor de cabeza- respondió Bonnibell, sin despegar sus ojos del libro que estaba leyendo.

- Pues necesito que le digas que quiero hablar con él- ordenó Fabián.

- Díselo tú mismo, por algo tienes boca y un costoso celular para llamarlo- contestó Bonnibell.

Fabián se quedó con cara de "¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?", pero se quedó en silencio, mal que mal, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y era mejor no involucrarse en problemas por la culpa de la hermana de Gustavo. Así que, Fabián se retiró y siguió su camino.

- Vaya, nunca me imagine que tú le responderías así- dijo Marceline.

- Lastimó a Marshall, se merece mucho más- dijo Bonnibell.

Pasaron diez minutos y Marshall salió de enfermería, con una paleta en sus manos.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa paleta?- preguntó Roberto.

- La enfermera me la dio, dijo que me porte muy bien- dijo Marshall, mientras saboreaba su paleta.

- Por favor, madura, ya tienes 15 años- dijo Marceline.

- Nunca es tarde para una paleta, y menos si es de cereza- dijo Marshall, yéndose con su paleta de cereza.

* * *

Terminó la jornada escolar y todos salieron de la escuela. Marshall estaba hablando con Marceline y con Roberto.

- Y, ¿que canción vamos a tocar?- preguntó Roberto.

- No lo se- dijo Marceline.

- ¿Y si tocamos una canción de Paramore_?- _dijo Marshall.

- Si, es buena idea- dijo Roberto.

- Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos tener nuestras propias canciones?- preguntó Marceline.

- Si, deberíamos- dijo Marshall.

- Hablo en serio- dijo Marceline.

- Entonces escribe una, Marcy- dijo Roberto.

- Es que... no soy buena escribiendo canciones- dijo Marceline.

- ¿Y quien se supone que va a escribir las canciones?, ¿acaso se van a escribir solas?- preguntó Marshall, con un tono irónico.

- No- respondió Marceline.

- Si no vas a aportar una idea interesante, mejor no hables- dijo Marshall.

- Párese que alguien anda de malas- dijo Roberto.

- Lo siento, es que...-

- No importa, se que hoy no fue un buen día para ti- dijo Marceline, tocándole el hombro a Marshall.

Luego se acercó Fionna, aún molesta por lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás pero igual estaba preocupada por Marshall, aunque no lo haya demostrado.

- Marshall, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Fionna, pero Marshall solo la ignoró- Oye, te pregunté algo, responde-

- ¿Me hablabas a mi?, lo siento, pensé que no querías hablar más conmigo- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Por favor, no exageres- dijo Fionna. Pronto se acercó Bonnibell, con un libro en manos, como siempre.

- Hola- saludó Bonnibell- ¿como te sientes, Marshall?-

- Bien, gracias por preguntar- respondió Marshall.

- ¿Por qué le respondes a Bonnibell y a mi no?-

- ¿Nos vamos?, quiero ensayar temprano- dijo Marshall, mientras sacaba su mp3 de su mochila.

- ¡Marshall, deja de ignorarme!-

- Bien, vámonos - dijo Marceline.

- Adiós Bonnibell, gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo Marshall, sonriéndole a Bonnibell.

- Para eso están los amigos- dijo Bonnibell. Marshall se fue junto a Marceline y Roberto.

- Pero Marshall...

- Quizás deberías disculparte- dijo Bonnibell, sin despegar los ojos de su libro.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué hice de malo?- preguntó Fionna.

- Eres su mejor amiga, debiste haberlo apoyado- dijo Bonnibell- Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos mañana Fionna-

Fionna se quedó parada, pensando el lo que la dijo Bonnibell y que quizás tenía razón, como mejor amiga de Marshall debió haberlo apoyando en ves de criticarlo y molestarse por lo que hizo, mal que mal, Marshall trató de defenderse y fue malo para enojarse con el de esa manera. Fionna se acercó a Finn para irse a su casa.

Marshall entró a la casa junto a Marceline y Roberto, Marshall se sentó en el sofá, sacó su guitarra y la comenzó a afinarla. Marceline fue a buscar su carpeta de canciones que estaba en su habitación y Roberto sacó de su mochila una manzana. La puerta principal se abrió, entró una mejor con unas bolsas en la mano, era la señora Abadeer, la madre de Marceline y tía de Marshall.

- Hola chicos-

- Hola- saludó Marshall

- ¿La ayudo señora Abadeer?- preguntó Roberto, sin esperar la respuesta de la señora, fue a ayudarle con las bolsas.

- Gracias, que atento eres- dijo la señora Abadeer- Voy a ir a preparar la cena-

Marshall comenzó a cantar para probar la guitarra:

**And I'd give up forever to touch you **  
**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow **  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **  
**And I don't want to go home right now **  
**And all I can taste is this moment **  
**And all I can breathe is your life **  
**And sooner or later it's over **  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight...**

**- **Tienes una voz privilegiada-

- No es gran cosa- dijo Marshall

- Por favor Marshall, no seas modesto, tu voz es increíble- confesó Roberto

- Tú y Marcy también tienen buena voz-

- Mi Marcy, es tan hermosa- dijo Roberto

- Se nota que la amas- dijo Marshall, mientras terminada de afinar la guitarra.

- La amo igual como tú amas a Fionna-

- ¿Qué?, no, yo no la amo- mintió Marshall

- Por favor, ¿crees que soy imbécil?, me doy cuenta como la miras y...

- Bien, ya, lo admito, pero...- Marshall pausó la conversión y suspiró- Ya que importa, Fionna quiere a otro chico-

- ¿Y has pensado en buscar a otra persona?- preguntó Roberto

- Si, lo había pensado- dijo Marshall

- ¿Entonces?, ¿que esperas?-

- No es tan fácil olvidarse de alguien que amas-

- Entonces lucha hasta conquistarla-

- Si claro, como si fuera tan fácil-

- Para mi fue muy difícil conquistar a Marceline, tuve que esperar años para que por fin aceptara tener una cita conmigo, y ahora, míranos, somos felices, yo la amo, ella me ama, estamos juntos, y lo logré con esfuerzo, así que lucha por quien quieres- dijo Roberto

Marshall se quedó pensando, y se dio cuenta que Roberto tenía razón, había que luchar para conseguir lo que quieres, cueste lo que cueste. Luego de pensar, respondió a la aclaración de Roberto.

- Tienes razón amigo, lo voy a hacer, gracias- dijo Marshall, sonriéndole a Roberto

De pronto, aparece Marceline con la carpeta de canciones en sus manos, se sentó junto a Roberto y sacó su bajo de la funda.

- ¿De que hablaban?-

- De lo mucho que te quiero- respondió Roberto

- ¡Que lindo eres!- dijo Marceline

- No, tú eres linda-

- No tú-

- No tú-

- Basta- dijo Marshall- Detesto que hagan eso- dijo Marshall.

- Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no tengas novia y que te sientas incomodo- dijo Marceline

Pronto, sonó el timbre de la casa y Marshall fue a abrir.

- Hola Stephanie- saludó Marshall

- Hola Marshall-

- Pasa- dijo Marshall, y Stephanie entro a la casa.

Marceline estaba afinando su bajo, Roberto su guitarra y luego Marshall entró junto a Stephanie.

- Hola chicos- dijo Stephanie.

- Hola Stephanie- dijeron Marceline y Roberto.

- Bien, ¿como está mi baterista favorita?- preguntó Marshall

- Pésimo- respondió Stephanie

- ¿Caíste en otra depresión?- preguntó Roberto

- Oye, yo vine a tocar la batería, no a que me interroguen-

- Esta bien- dijo Roberto. Marceline se acercó a Marshall y le susurró algo al oído.

- Recuérdame, otra vez, por qué aceptamos a esta bipolar en la banda- susurró Marceline

- Porque es una muy buena baterista, ¿cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir?- susurró Marshall

- Es que...

- ¿Que vamos a tocar hoy?- preguntó Marshall, interrumpiendo a Marceline

- Insisto, deberíamos crear nuestras propias canciones- dijo Marceline, sentándose en el sofá

- Crea una- dijo Stephanie, también sentándose en el sofá

- No se crear canciones-

- Yo solo se tocar la batería- dijo Stephanie

- A mi me pasa lo mismo que a Marcy- agregó Roberto

- Entonces...- dijeron todos, mirando a Marshall, y Marshall, como típica reacción, miró atrás suyo y luego se dio cuenta que lo estaban mirando a él.

- ¿Que?, no, yo no voy a escribir canciones-

- Vamos, tú eres bueno en eso- insistió Roberto

- Claro que no- reprochó Marshall

- Claro que si- dijo Marceline- ¿No recuerdas cuando le creabas poemas a tu ex novia?-

- No me lo recuerdes- susurró Marshall, mientras jugaba con sus pies

- Escribe una y ya- dijo Stephanie

- Esta bien, esta bien, voy a escribir una canción- dijo Marshall

- Bien, juntémonos en el próximo ensayo y tocamos la canción- dijo Marceline

- Entonces, ¿no vamos a hacer nada ahora?-

- Podríamos ver una película y...

- Yo paso- dijo Stephanie, interrumpiendo a Marshall- Yo me voy y llámenme cuando tengan lista la canción- Stephanie abrió la puerta, se despidió moviendo la mano y luego se fue.

- Adiós- dijo Marshall, pero Stephanie ya se había ido.

Marshall se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Marceline

- ¿De que se va a tratar la canción?- preguntó Marceline

- Ah, no sé por qué acepte escribir esa canción-

- Porque eres muy creativo y eres el cantante principal- respondió Marceline

- ¿Y que tiene que ver que sea el cantante principal?-

- Que te vas a sentir orgulloso de cantar tus canciones-

- Las canciones no van a ser mías, van a ser de todos, porque somos un grupo, y un grupo tiene que estar unido, apoyarse en todo y...

- Oye...- dijo Marceline, interrumpiendo a Marshall

- ¡Marceline!, estaba dando un mensaje conmovedor, estaba inspirado- gritó Marshall

- Lo siento- se disculpó Marceline

- Genial, ahora se me olvido lo que iba a decir, se me fue la inspiración- dijo Marshall

Roberto vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde, había pasado tan rápido la hora, así que tomó su mochila y su guitarra, y se levantó del sofá.

- Bueno, es hora de que yo me vaya- dijo Roberto

- No, quédate un rato más- insistió Marceline, también levantándose del sofá y tomándolo del brazo.

- No puedo, le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría a ordenar la casa- dijo Roberto,

- Pero...

- Mañana te vendré a buscar a la misma hora que hoy, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Roberto, acercándose a Marceline, acariciándole suavemente su mejilla y le dio un suave y corto beso en la boca. Marshall

- Adiós- dijo Roberto.

- Adiós- dijo Marceline.

- Adiós Marshall- Marshall se despidió con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Como está tu brazo?-

- Mejor- Marshall se sentó en el sofá, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música.

- Marcy, ¿me pasas a Karen?- preguntó Marshall.

- Claro- dijo Marcy, pesándole la guitarra a Marshall- Toma- Marshall tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar.

- ¿Cantamos?-

- Esta bien, ¿que cantamos?

- Haber si te sabes esta- Marshall respiró- Y uno, y dos, y un, dos...

Marshall fue interrumpido por un una persona que entró por la puerta principal, saludando a todos, era el señor Abadeer, padre de Marceline y tío de Marshall.

- ¡Hola familia, ya llegue!- dijo el señor Abadeer

- Hola papá-

- Hola tío-

- ¡Hola amor!- gritó la señora Abadeer, quien estaba en la cocina- ¡Vengan todos a la mesa, vamos a cenar!-

- Bueno, vamos- dijo el señor.

- Yo paso, no tengo hambre- dijo Marshall, mientras seguía tocando.

- Nada de que no tienes hambre, estas muy delgado, ven a cenar- ordenó el señor Abadeer

- Esta bien-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar.

- Y, ¿como les fue hoy?-

- A mi fue como siempre-

- Yo me hice una herida en el brazo- dijo Marshall, mientras jugaba con su comida.

- ¿Qué?, ¿como?- preguntó la señora Abadeer.

- Un chico me empujo hacía el casillero y me golpee en el brazo- respondió.

- ¿Y tu no te defendiste?- pregunto Hudson.

- ¡Claro que si!- dijo Marshall, entusiasmado- ¡Le lance café caliente en la cara, fue hermoso!-

- ¡Ese es mi sobrino!- dijo el señor Abadeer, con orgullo.

- ¡Hudson, no apruebes la violencia!-

- Tienes razón- dijo el señor Abadeer, poniéndose serio- No le tires café caliente en la cara a un chico... ¡tienes que golpearle la cara!- termino de decir el señor Abadeer, provocando la risa en Marshall y Marceline.

- ¡Hudson!- regaño la señora Abadeer.

Después de cenar, todos se levantaron de la mesa, el señor Abadeer se fue a la sala de estar a ver televisión mientras que Marceline ayudaba a su madre a lavar los platos.

Marshall se fue a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio con un lápiz y una hoja y comenzó a pensar.

- Bien, ¿como rayos escribo una canción?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Estuvo así por horas, no se le ocurría ninguna idea para la canción. Ya eran las once en punto y Marshall todavía estaba con la hoja vacía, de pronto, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y Marshall se paró de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora, cariño?- preguntó su tía.

- Trato de escribir una canción-

- Pero mañana tienes escuela, debes irte a dormir- dijo su tía

- Pero tengo...

- No digas nada, solo vete a dormir, mañana sigues con la canción-

- Esta bien-

Marshall se acostó en su cama, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música Luego, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación, era Marceline.

- Marshall, ¿estas despierto?-

- ¿Marceline?- preguntó Marshall, también susurrando.

- ¿Te desperté?- preguntó Marceline

- No, estaba escuchando música- dijo Marshall, pausando la canción que estaba escuchando- ¿Ocurre algo?-

- No puedo dormir- respondió Marceline

- Yo tampoco, pero escucha música, eso estoy haciendo yo- dijo Marshall

- Mi mp3 está descargado- dijo Marceline- ¿Puedo escuchar música contigo?-

- Claro- Marshall se sentó en su cama y Marceline se sentó al lado de él, Marshall le prestó un audífono y el se puso el otro, y ambos comenzaron a escuchar música. Marceline se quedó dormida pronto, pero Marshall aún seguía despierto, por alguna razón que ni él sabía.

- ¿Por qué no puedo dormir?- se preguntó así mismo- No sé por qué tengo un mal presentimiento, que algo va a pasar, pero no sé que-

Marshall se sentó en su escritorio, al frente de su ventana, mirando el paisaje nocturno, pensando por qué tenía esa rara sensación de que algo iba a pasar, y también en la canción que tenía que escribir...

**Ok, este fue el primer capitulo del fanfic *O*. Bien, hagamos unas aclaraciones:**

**1. Fabian es la versión humana del Príncipe Flama.**

**2. Roberto es un personaje inventado por mi.**

**3. Stephanie también es un personaje inventado por mi, y es bipolar, así que si tiene actitudes extrañas en el fanfic, es porque es bipolar, y también rara.**

** Bueno, me tarde mucho, lo se, y LO SIENTO, pero mi inspiración no me a estado ayudando mucho, ademas he tenido problemas personales, muy personales y no me podido meterme muy seguido al computador, pero listo la trama del segundo capitulo, solo debo agregarle emoción, los diálogos y bla, bla, bla, y se va a llamar _"La gran propuesta", _trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible.  
**

**Recuerden, si tiene algunas sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, mensajes psicopatas, entre otros, dejen reviews :D, e****so por ahora,**

** Paz, amor y comida para todos, BYE :)**


	3. La gran propuesta

**Holiwis, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic, ojala lo disfruten. **

**Recuerden: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia y los personajes Stephanie y Roberto :).**

Capitulo 2: La gran propuesta

Eran las siete en punto de la mañana y la señora Abadeer se levantó de su cama para preparar el desayuno, luego se levantó el señor Abadeer para pronto ir a trabajar.

Marceline se había quedado dormida en la cama de Marshall, y Marshall se había quedado dormido en su escritorio, ya que en la noche le costó mucho dormir

La señora Abadeer, subió las escaleras para ir a despertar a Marceline y a Marshall. Primero fue a la habitación de Marceline, abrió la puerta de la habitación para poder despertarla.

- Marceline, hija, despierta- dijo la señora Abadeer. Pero se dio cuenta que Marceline no estaba en su cama, ni en ninguna parte de la habitación, por un momento se imaginó lo peor, que la habían raptado o que ella se había escapado.

Desesperada, la señora Abadeer empezó a gritar por toda la casa, esperando que Marceline respondiera, pero como estaba profundamente dormida, no llegaba respuesta.

- ¿¡MARCELINE!?, ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?-

La señora Abadeer entró a la habitación de Marshall, aún desesperada.

- ¡Marshall, despierta, Marceline desapareció!-

- Me tomare la leche, mami- Marshall estaba soñando, acostumbra a hablar cuando duerme. Marceline se despertó, tras los gritos de su madre.

- ¿Por qué tanto grito?- dijo Marceline, media dormida.

- ¡Marceline!, que gran susto me diste- exclamó la mamá de Marceline- ¿Pero que haces ahí?-

- Es que a noche no pude dormir, entonces vine donde Marshall para escuchar música con él y me quedé dormida-

- ¿Y Marshall durmió ahí toda la noche?- dijo la señora Abadeer, indicando con el dedo a Marshall.

- Yo que se, estaba dormida- dijo Marceline, levantándose de la cama. La señora Abadeer se acercó a Marshall y poso su mano en la espalda de este.

- Marshall, despierta- dijo, moviéndolo con delicadeza.

- Pero la leche tiene grumos- dijo Marshall, aún dormido.

- ¡MARSHALL!- gritó Marceline, haciendo que Marshall se despertara de un golpe.

- ¿Que?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?, ¿por qué?- dijo Marshall, despertando del sueño que había tenido.

- Marshall, ¿te quedaste a dormir toda la noche ahí?-

- Pues claro, si Marceline se robó mi cama- dijo Marshall, dirigiendo su mirada a Marceline.

- Oh Dios, me asuste, pensé lo peor Marcy- dijo su madre, dando un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Na, no exageres- dijo Marceline.

- Esta bien, bajen a tomar desayuno- dijo la señora, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- Con que, leche con grumos- dijo Marceline, burlándose de Marshall.

- Cállate- dijo Marshall, tirádole una almohada a la cara de Marceline.

Marceline se fue de la habitación de Marshall y bajó hacía el comedor para poder tomar su desayuno, pero al ver que todavía no estaba listo, decidió ir a arreglarse al baño.

- ¡Marshall, sal del baño!- gritó Marceline.

- _¡__No, yo llegue primero!- _gritó Marshall.

- ¡Pero tú te demoras mucho!-

- _¡__Claro que no!-_

_- _¡Claro que sí, te demoras más que yo, y eso que soy una chica!-

- ¿_Me dejas estar tranquilo en el baño?-_

- ¡Bien, pero mañana yo entrare primero!-

- _¡Sigue soñando!- _gritó Marshall.

- Estúpido- susurró Marceline. La pelinegra se quedó esperando afuera, afirmada de la pared, mientras escuchaba como Marshall cantaba mientras se duchaba-

- Deja de cantar y apúrate-

- _No me apures, ¿no ves que esto me puede inspirar a escribir una canción?-_ gritó Marshall.

- Si, claro-

Marshall por fin salió del baño y Marceline por fin logró entrar. El pelinegro bajo las escaleras para tomar su desayuno.

- Tía, la leche está fría- dijo Marshall, tocando leche con su dedo.

- Entonces caliéntala- respondió la señora Abadeer. Marshall, pensó _"que pereza, no voy a gastar mis energías en apretar un botón para calentar la estúpida leche", _entonces se le ocurrió fingir no saber utilizar el microondas.

- Pero no se utilizar el microondas-

- Si lo sabes utilizar- dijo su tía.

- Claro que no, mira- Marshall se acercó al microondas y comenzó a hacer estupideces- ¿Para que sirve este botón?. ¿que paso si muevo esto?, ¿es normal que esta luz roja esté encendida?- dijo Marshall, tratando de actuar como estúpido.

- No te hagas el que no sabe utilizar el microondas- dijo su tía.

- El microondas no funciona, voy a golpearlo con este bate, quizás así funcione- dijo Marshall, tomando el bate que estaba al lado suyo y preparándose para golpear el microondas.

- ¡No, no lo hagas!- dijo su tía, quitando el bate de las manos y alejando a Marshall del microondas.

- Ves, no se usar el microondas- dijo Marshall.

- Bien, te voy a calentar la leche- dijo la señora, dejando el bate a un lado.

- Gracias- dijo Marshall, sentándose en una silla.

Marceline salió de la casa y vio que Roberto la estaba esperando, entonces ella corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Roberto!- gritó Marceline, mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Roberto.

- ¡Marcy!- dijo Roberto. Roberto separo a Marceline de él y la comenzó a besar.

- Hola Roberto, ¿que hay?- dijo Marshall, pero Roberto no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupando besando a Marceline.

- Bien, creo que yo debería irme... para dejarlos solos... bueno, nos vemos- dijo Marshall, alejándose de la pareja- Que incómodo- dijo Marshall, luego miró el reloj de su teléfono- Rayos, voy atrasado- Marshall comenzó a correr, para pronto encontrarse con su amigo Finn, y su mejor amiga, Fionna.

* * *

Fionna ya se había levantado de su cama, al igual que Finn, ya había terminado de arreglarse, al igual que Finn, y ya estaba sentada en la mesa para poder tomar su desayuno, al igual que Finn.

- Oye, ¿le vas a pedir disculpas a Marshall?- preguntó Finn, mientras tomaba su leche.

- ¿Por qué?- respondió Fionna, con otra pregunta.

- Por lo de ayer- contestó Finn.

- Oh, verdad, se me había olvidado- dijo Fionna, mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana.

- Él estaba muy molesto contigo, y creo que le debes una disculpa-

- Si, tienes razón, creo que lo que hice no estuvo bien-

- Oh, ya es muy tarde, vámonos- dijo Finn, levantándose de la mesa.

- Vamos- dijo Fionna, también levantándose de la mesa. La madre de ambos estaba en el sillón, leyendo un poco, entonces ellos se acercaron para despedirse de ella.

- Adiós mamá- dijeron ambos, dándole un beso en la frente cada uno.

- Adiós hijitos- dijo ella.

Fionna salió de la casa, junto a Finn, y comenzaron a caminar hacía la esquina donde siempre se encontraban con Marshall, pero para su sorpresa, Marshall no estaba ahí.

- Que raro, Marshall no está- dijo Finn, mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Crees que siga molesto conmigo, y que por eso no nos espero?- dijo Fionna, algo apenada.

- No lo se, puede ser- dijo Finn, encogiendo los hombros- Bueno, vámonos-

Finn comenzó a avanzar en su camino, luego lo siguió Fionna, quien estaba algo triste por no haberse disculpado por Marshall y con no los haya esperado.

- ¡Chicos esperen!- gritó alguien, y ese alguien era Marshall.

- ¿Marshall?- dijo Fionna, volteando hacia atrás para confirmar que era el pelinegro.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, es que...-

- ¡Marshall!- dijo Fionna, muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué?, siempre nos vamos juntos, ¿por qué tan sorprendida?-

- Es que pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, y que no te irías con nosotros-

- Pues... al principio estaba molesto, pero... ah... Fionna, es imposible enojarse contigo- dijo Marshall, tocándole en hombro a Fionna, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y Fionna también le respondió con una sonrisa. Finn de le dio un pequeño codazo a Fionna, esperando que se disculpara.

- Oh, si- exclamó Fionna- Te quiero pedir disculpas, debí haberte apoyando en ves de gritarte y criticarte, lo siento-

- Claro que te disculpo- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Abrazo?- preguntó Fionna, extendiendo sus brazos

- Abrazo- dijo Marshall, abrazando a Fionna.

- Ay, que hermoso- dijo Finn- Ahora vámonos, nos estamos atrasando-

- ¿Como está tu brazo?- preguntó Fionna.

- Mejor, ese imbécil no empuja tan fuerte- dijo Marshall

- ¡Marshall!- dijo Fionna, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, en el brazo donde Fabián había herido a Marshall.

- ¡Auch, mi brazo!- gritó Marshall.

- Lo siento, no me dí cuenta- dijo Fionna.

- No importa, mejor vámonos- dijo Marshall, mientras se sobaba el brazo por el pequeño dolor que le provocó el golpe de Fionna.

* * *

Marshall y Fionna llegaron hablando, mientras Finn comía una manzana que traía un su mochila. Al entrar a la escuela Marceline, Roberto y Bonnibell estaban hablando, al verlos, Finn se acercó y comenzaron a hablar, mientras Marshall y Fionna hablaban fuera de la escuela.

- Leche con grumos, ¡que estúpido!- dijo Fionna, mientras se reía a carcajadas por el sueño que le había comentado Marshall.

- Si se, fue muy estúpido- dijo Marshall, también riéndose.

- Es muy raro que alguien sueñe con una leche con grumos- dijo Fionna.

- Lo sé, es muy extraño- dijo Marshall.

Seguían hablando, cuando Fabián junto a Gustavo se acercaron a Fionna y Marshall.

- Hola- saludó el chico de cabello naranjo.

- ¿Es a mi?- preguntó Fionna, muy nerviosa.

- Claro- dijo Fabián, tocándole el hombro a Fionna, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Solo pasábamos por aquí y te vimos, y pensamos ¿por qué no saludar a Fionna?- dijo Gustavo, el hermano mayor de Bonnibell.

- Afeminado- susurró Marshall, tosiendo al mismo tiempo. Gustavo volteó hacia Marshall y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Gustavo.

- ¿Acaso no puedo toser?-

- Bueno, ya nos vamos, parece que a alguien no le agradada que estemos aquí- dijo Fabián, también volteando hacia Marshall con una mirada de odio.

- ¿Que comes que adivinas?- dijo Marshall.

- Bueno, adiós, nos veremos después- Fionna se despidió con un su mano y luego Fabián se alejó junto con Gustavo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan grosero?- dijo Fionna, molesta.

- ¿Grosero yo?, ¿que te hace decir que soy grosero?-

- Ellos no te molestaron, y tu le dices "afeminado" a Gustavo, eso fue muy grosero de tu parte-

- Bueno, entonces dime lo contrario- dijo Marshall.

- Bueno... Gustavo no... esta bien, quizás si es un poco afeminado, pero no por eso lo vas a estar molestando-

- Mira, él no merece mi respeto, así que voy a molestarlo todo lo que se me de la gana- dijo Marshall, algo molesto y Fionna lo miro extrañado. no entendía por qué Gustavo no se merecía su respeto.

- ¿A que te refieres con "no merece mi respeto"?- preguntó Fionna,

- Sabes, mejor vamos a clases, si no queremos llegar tarde otra vez- dijo Marshall, tratando se salirse del tema.

- Primero responde- dijo Fionna, pero Marshall ya se había adelantado para ir al salón, a Fionna no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con la duda y seguir a Marshall para no llegar tarde a clases.

Llegaron al salón y Marshall se sentó al lado de Marceline, como siempre, y Fionna se sentó al lado de Bonnibell. Les tocaba clase de Álgebra, así que, todos se sentaron, ordenados, antes que llegara la profesora de Álgebra ya que era muy gruñona, al igual que que la profesora de Química.

* * *

Por fin había terminado la clase de Álgebra y Fionna, Marceline y Bonnibell habían salido del salón para poder ir a comer al comedor. Estaban sentadas en una mesa para almorzar y los chicos aún estaban en el salón, conversando. Marceline solo comía una manzana y escuchaba música hasta que se dio cuenta que Fabián estaba mirando muy atento a Fionna.

- Mira Fionna, Fabián te está mirando- dijo Marceline.

- ¿En serio?- dijo Fionna, entonces volteó hacia atrás y miró, con mucha discreción, a Fabián.

- Te está mirando con cara de idiota- dijo Marceline.

- Oh por Dios, ¿tu crees que yo le guste?- dijo Fionna.

- No lo se, quizás- dijo Marceline, dándole una mordida a su manzana- Pero, te recuerdo que Fabián tiene novia-

- Si, tienes razón- dijo Fionna, en eso, Marshall llega y se sienta al lado de Marceline.

- Hola chicas, ¿de que hablan?- preguntó Marshall.

- Creo que a Fabián le gusta Fionna- dijo Marceline

- ¿Que?- preguntó Marshall, sorprendido.

- Bueno, no sabemos si le gusta, pero...- Marceline se detuvo e hiso voltear a Marshall hacia atrás donde estaba sentado Fabián- La estaba mirando con cara de idiota enamorado-

- Pero es imposible que le gustes- dijo Marshall.

- ¿A que te refieres?, ¿acaso no le puedo gustar a nadie?- preguntó Fionna, levantándose de la mesa, muy molesta.

- Claro que no, tú eres hermosa, eres maravillosa, tu personalidad es encantadora, tú podrías conquistar a cualquiera...- pero Marshall se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Fionna estaba totalmente sonrojada, Marceline lo miraban muy con cara de _"¿Que rayos estas haciendo?"_, y Bonnibell, bueno, Bonnibell no estaba prestando atención a la situación, ella estaba tratando de hacer una ecuación y logró obtener el resultado de esa ecuación.

- ¡Lo logré!, ¡da veinte!- gritó Bonnibell, sintiéndose satisfecha.

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir- dijo Marshall. Salió corriendo fuera del comedor, estaba totalmente nervioso y avergonzado.

- ¿En serio Marshall piensa eso de mí?- dijo Fionna, viendo como se iba Marshall.

- No lo sé- dijo Marceline, haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¿Que cosa?- preguntó Bonnibell, quien no entendía que pasaba.

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dijo Marshall?-

- No, es que estaba concentrada en esta difícil ecuación, pero logré tener el resultado-

- Voy a hablar con Marshall- dijo Fionna, mientras tomando su mochila.

- No, no lo hagas- dijo Marceline, pero ya era tarde, Fionna ya había ido buscar a Marshall.

- ¿Quieres que te explique como lo hice?-

- Esta bien, quizás así voy a aprender como se hace una ecuación- dijo Marceline.

- Bien, todo comienza con este cero- y Bonnibell le empezó a explicar el ejercicio.

Mientras tanto, Marshall estaba en el salón, arrepintiéndose de lo que había hecho, no quería que Fionna se enterara que estaba enamorado de ella, temía a que Fionna lo rechazara y que perdieran su amistad, prefería tenerla como mejor amiga que como desconocida.

- Bien, tranquilo, hiciste una gran estupidez, vamos a...- Pero los pensamientos de Marshall fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, era Fionna, quien lo había buscado por todas partes.

- Marshall, te busqué por todas partes- dijo Fionna, mientras se acercaba a Marshall.

- Ah, hola, yo vine a... bueno, yo...

- Todo lo que dijiste, ¿era verdad?- preguntó Fionna, cruzándose de brazos. Marshall se quedó mudo, estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, no sabía que decir.

- Marshall, responde- dijo Fionna, insistiendo.

- Veras...- Pero Marshall fue interrumpido por la campana que sonaba para entrar a clases. Como dice un dicho "Te salvo la campana".

- Oh, mira, tocó la campana, tenemos que ir a clases, vamos- dijo Marshall, salvándose de la situación incomoda en la que estaba.

- Te salvaste de esta Marshall Lee- susurró Fionna, yéndose de donde estaban para ir al salón

Ambos fueron al salón de música porque les tocaba clase de música, la clase favorita de Marshall. Por suerte, el profesor favorito de Marshall, y de todos, no había llegado, entonces todos estaban hablando y Marshall junto a Fionna se integraron a la conversación.

- ¿Y ustedes donde estaban?- dijo Marceline.

- ¿Nosotros?... pues... estábamos...-

- "Marshall y Fionna, sentados en un árbol, dándose besitos, muy abrazaditos"...-

- Cállate Finn- dijo Fionna, quien estaba totalmente roja, golpeando a Finn en el brazo.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Finn, mientras se sobaba el brazo.

- Solo estábamos hablando, ¿sí?- se defendió Marshall.

- Si, si, claro, lo que tú digas- dijo Marceline.

- Oye, Marshall, a Roberto se le ocurrió un idea que me pareció genial- dijo Finn

- Espera...¿tú estas de acuerdo con Roberto?, ¿QUE LE HICISTE AL OTRO FINN?- gritó Marshall, agarrando del de la camisa a Finn.

- Ya suéltame- dijo Finn, soltándose de las manos de Marshall.

- Si, yo también encontré muy extraño que le gustara mi idea- dijo Roberto.

- Bueno, ¿vas a escuchar o no?- dijo Finn.

- Soy todo oídos-

- Veras... a Roberto se le ocurrió que podríamos hacer lo siguiente...- Pero Finn no pudo terminar de decir lo que tenia que decir, por la llegada del profesor de música.

- Hola alumnos, ya llegue- dijo el profesor Ryan, el profesor más querido por todos.

- Te demoras mucho en hablar- dijo Marshall, mientras se alejaba para ir donde el profesor.

- Buenos días profesor- dijeron todos.

- ¿Como está el mejor profesor del mundo?- dijo Marshall.

- Choca esa, Marshall- dijo el profesor, chocando puños con Marshall- Bien, vete a sentar-

- Claro- respondió Marshall, yéndose a sentar al lado de Marceline.

- Bueno chicos, comencemos - Bien, quiero que escuchen con atención mi pregunta, piensen muy bien su respuesta, y luego les pediré que me la respondan, uno por uno-

- ¿Que es para ustedes la música?- Todos se quedaron callados, pensando una buena respuesta. Pasaron solo cuarenta segundos y Bonnibell levantó la mano para responder.

- Dime, Bonnibell- dijo el profesor, apuntando Bonnibell.

- Bueno, la música es el arte de organizar sensible y lógicamente una combinación coherente de sonidos y silencio utilizando los principios fundamentales de la melodía, la armonía y el ritmo, mediante la intervención de complejos procesos psico-anímicos-

- Bonnibell, es muy buena tu definición de música, pero lo que yo te pedí que respondieras era que es para ti la música- dijo el profesor.

- Pues para mi significa eso- dijo Bonnibell.

- Esta bien, como quieras- dijo el profesor. Luego, se dirigió al puesto de Fionna.

- Fionna, ¿que es para ti la música?-

- Bueno, para mi, la música es una muy buena forma de expresar sentimientos- respondió Fionna.

- Bien- El profesor se dirigió donde Finn.

- ¿Que es para ti la música, Finn?-

- Para mi la música es... bueno... es linda- contestó Finn.

- Okay- El profesor Ryan se dirigió hacía el puesto de Marshall- Marshall, por favor, dinos que es para ti la música- dijo el profesor, dirigiéndose a Marshall.

- Bueno, para empezar, la música es un arte, unos dicen que no lo es, que con el tiempo, la música pasó de ser un arte a ser cualquier otra cosa, pero que otras personas la utilicen de muy mala forma, no significa que la música no sea arte, además es el mejor escape que tienes de tus problemas, vivimos en mundo donde gobiernan los problemas, y para mi el mejor escape es la música, te pones los audífonos y te encierras en tu propio mundo, te olvidas de todo y de todos, te imaginas estar un mundo utópico, donde todo es perfecto a tú manera, sin personas que te critiquen como ser, como vestir, hasta que música escuchar, te olvidas de esas personas y solo vives tu mundo. Y bueno que dijo mi compañera aquí presente, la música es la mejor forma de expresar sentimientos, la música es poesía, hay muchas personas que, hoy en día, les cuesta decir "te amo", o expresar uno opinión sobre un tema, y su mejor forma de hacerlo es a través de la música, de un armónico sonido y una hermosa letra. Y, para finalizar mi opinión, la música es la puerta de nuestra imaginación, es la puerta de nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos, es simplemente, arte, eso es lo que yo pienso que es la música- finalizó Marshall.

Marshall vio como todos lo observaban con cara de admiración, fascinados con el hermoso discurso que acaba de dar. De pronto Finn se levantó se su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir.

- ¡Bravo, bravo!, eso fue hermoso- dijo Finn, mientras hacia el gesto de quitarse una lagrima imaginaria.

- Marshall, me atrevería a decir que fue la mejor respuesta que he escuchado en mis cuatro años como profesor, te felicito-

- ¡Bravo!- gritó Finn, mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

- Gracias Finn- dijo Marshall.

- Finn, ¿puedes hacer el favor de sentarte?- dijo el profesor.

- Claro querido profesor- Finn se sentó

- Bueno, vamos a seguir con la clase-

- Bien hecho, chico poeta- susurró Marceline

- Gracias- susurró Marshall, sintiéndose alagado.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta escribir una canción, y no un discurso como ese?-

- Entre más me presiones, menos voy a avanzar en la canción-

- Lo siento-

Había terminado la clase, el profesor Ryan se fue del salón, y todos los que estaban ahí se dirigieron a Marshall para felicitarlo por la gran respuesta que había dado hace un rato.

- Fue muy lindo lo que dijiste- dijo una chica.

- Gracias- contestó él.

- Estuviste excelente, Marshall- dijo Roberto.

- Fue algo instantáneo, ni me di cuanta de lo que decía, solo salían de mi boca-

- Fue simplemente hermoso- dijo Fionna.

- Ya, mejor vámonos, tengo hambre- dijo Marshall

- Bueno, vámonos- dijo Roberto.

Todos arreglaron sus cosas, salieron del salón y se fueron al comedor para comer lo que les quedaba de comida.

* * *

Ya había terminado otra jornada escolar, y Marshall estaba en el salón arreglando sus cosas, cuando aparece Fionna y cierra la puerta del salón, quedando solo ellos dos.

- Fi, ¿por qué cerraste la puerta?-

- Marshall, tenemos que terminar de hablar-

- ¿Sobre que?- dijo Marshall, haciéndose el desentendido.

- De lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, mientras comíamos-

- Ah, eso... ¿pues que quieres que te diga?, yo...-

- ¿Fue verdad todo lo que me dijiste?- dijo Fionna. Marshall no quería responder, no quería decir que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

- No te quedes mudo, dime si o no- insistió Fionna, cruzada de brazos.

Marshall recordó la conversación que había tenido con Roberto el día anterior, quizás debería confesarse y luchar por conquistarla, entonces, por fin, respondió.

- Si, todo lo que dije fue verdad, eres muy hermosa y no lo puedo negar, me encanta tu personalidad, eres una chica encantadora, y por eso, yo te quería decir que algo muy importante...- pero Marshall fue interrumpido por Marceline que entró junto a Roberto.

- Marshall, ¿supiste lo que pasó?- dijo Marceline, acercándose a Marshall.

- Marceline, ¿por qué siempre interrumpes?- dijo Marshall.

- Lo siento, es que pasó algo importante-

- Pero yo estaba hablando con Fionna, algo muy importante- dijo Marshall, poniendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Stephanie está en la cárcel- agregó Roberto, mientras se acercaba a Marshall.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Marshall, muy sorprendido.

- Stephanie está en la cárcel- repitió Roberto.

- Oh Dios, quizás ese era el presentimiento que tenia- susurró Marshall.

- ¿Que presentimiento?- dijo Marceline.

- Olvídalo- dijo Marshall- Le dije que dejara de ir a esas protestas, en cualquier momento la iban a llevar a la cárcel-

- ¿Que protestas?- preguntó Roberto.

- Esas protestas animalistas- respondió Marshall.

- Oh, cierto, "la defensora de los animales"- dijo Marceline, mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos - ¿La vas a ir a ver?-

- Claro que sí, necesita tener mi apoyo, para mi es alguien importante, aunque sea bipolar y media rara- dijo Marshall- Voy a visitarla, ¿me acompañan?-

- Pues...- Marceline pauso, miró a Roberto y él asintió con la cabeza - Esta bien, vamos a verla-

- Bien, voy por mis cosas y vamos- dijo Marshall, saliendo del salón en donde se encontraba, para ir a buscar sus cosas.

- ¿Stephanie?- dijo Fionna, quien no había articulado ninguna palabra durante la conversación.

- Es la baterista de la banda- respondió Marceline.

- ¿Y a Marshall le gusta esa chica?- dijo Fionna, algo curiosa.

- ¿Que?, no, por supuesto que no- dijo Roberto.

- ¿Entonces por qué se preocupa tanto por ella?- preguntó Fionna, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Porque, como él mismo dijo, es alguien importante para él, supongo que es su amiga- contestó Marceline.

- ¿Y es linda?- preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?, ¿acaso estás celosa?- preguntó Marceline, con algo de picardía.

- ¿C-Celosa?, ¿yo?, ¿de M-Marshall?, por supuesto que no, y-yo s-solo...

- No te pongas nerviosa, Fi- dijo Roberto, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

- ¡No estoy nerviosa!, además, ustedes saben que Marshall es mi mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amiga-

- Bueno, así comienzan algunas relaciones-

- ¿Que tratas de insinuar?- preguntó Fionna,

- Yo nada, tú estás insinuando cosas- dijo Marceline.

- ¡Yo no estoy insinuando nada!- gritó Fionna. Pronto, Marshall volvió al salón, con su guitarra, Karen, en las manos.

- Ya volví, tenía que ir a buscar a Karen- dijo Marshall

- Pero Marshall, estábamos hablando- dijo Fionna, agarrándolo del brazo.

- Lo siento, hablaremos en otro momento, ¿si?- dijo Marshall.

- Bien- dijo Fionna, mientras soltaba el brazo de Marshall y veía como se iba su mejor amigo.

Fionna se quedó ahí, pensando, preguntándose a si misma: _¿Quien era Stephanie?, ¿Por qué Marshall nunca la había mencionado?_, pero pronto se detuvo y se preguntó, _¿Acaso estoy celosa?_, no, eso es imposible, por qué tendría que estar celosa de Marshall, si era su mejor amigo, además, Fionna se sentía atraída por otra persona. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. Fionna se puso su mochila color verde y se fue del salón, para pronto salir de la escuela.

Iba por el pasillo, hacía su casillero, a buscar algunas cosas, hasta que...

- ¡Fionna!- gritó alguien, a las espaldas de Fionna, esa voz le sonaba muy conocida, Fionna volteó hacía atrás y no era nada mas ni nada menos que, Fabián y Gustavo, su mejor amigo.

- ¿Me h-hablan a m-mi?- preguntó, algo nerviosa.

- Claro, eres la única Fionna que conocemos- dijo Fabián, acercándose a Fionna.

- ¿Podemos hablar contigo?- dijo Gustavo, también acercándose a Fionna.

- Si, claro- contestó ella.

- Veras... hablamos con todo nuestro grupo y todos están de acuerdo, entonces solo faltaba proponértelo-

Fionna no entendía que quería decir, ¿proponer qué?, era muy extraño que ellos hablaran con ella, ya que ella no era popular, así que, estaba algo confundida.

- Gustavo se demora mucho en decir las cosas, así que lo diré yo- Fabián se acercó a Fionna, provocando que esta se sintiera un poco nerviosa - Fionna, ¿quieres unirte a nuestro grupo?-

¿Que había dicho?, ¿que quería que estuviese en su grupo?, Fionna no estaba sorda, escuchó muy claro lo que le prepusieron, pero no lo podía creer, estaba en shock, no sabía que decir, no sabía si estaba feliz, sorprendida o disgustada tras esa propuesta.

- ¿Hablan en serio?- Es lo único que pudo decir Fionna.

- Claro, nosotros no seriamos capaces de bromear con algo así- dijo Gustavo

- Pues, fue algo desprevenido, no se que decir- dijo Fionna.

- No te preocupes, piénsalo, como viene el fin de semana, esperaremos hasta el lunes para que nos des una respuesta, ¿te parece?- propuso Fabián.

- Esta bien- dijo Fionna.

- Bueno, adiós- se despidió Fabián, mientras volteaba para alejarse.

- Adiós- dijo Gustavo, también alejándose.

Fionna se quedó paraba, pensando en lo que le habían dicho, nunca se lo había esperado, nunca pensó que le iban a hacer una propuesta así. Fionna salió de sus pensamientos, vio su reloj y salió corriendo, era muy tarde.

A la salida de la escuela, Bonnibell estaba junto a Finn, conversando.

- ¡Créeme, es rubio natural!-

- Pero es tan amarillo, párese rubio falso- dijo Bonnibell, mientras observaba el cabello de Finn.

- Pero es natural, te lo juro- dijo Finn.

- Bien, te creeré, pero si llegó a saber que no es rubio natural, te voy a golpear tu cara- amenazó Bonnibell

- Bonnibell, eres la niña más delicada que conozco, es imposible que me puedas golpear alguna vez-

- ¿Quieres apostar?- desafió Bonnibell.

- Hola chicos- dijo Fionna.

- ¿Donde estabas?, tengo mucha hambre, quiero irme- dijo Finn.

- Lo siento, es que...

- Ya olvídalo, vámonos-

- Espera- dijo Fionna, mientras se acercaba a Bonnibell, que, como siempre, estaba con un libro el la mano- Bonnibell, por casualidad... ¿tú hermano no te a dicho nada sobre a integrar a alguien a su grupo de "chicos populares"- dijo Fionna

- Yo nunca hablo con mi hermano, no le gusta hablar conmigo, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Bonnibell, sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

- Solo curiosidad- dijo Fionna.

- Bueno, vámonos, que quiero comer- dijo Finn.

- Bien- dijo Fionna, algo molesta por la insistencia de Finn- Adiós Bonnibell-

- Adiós- dijo Bonnibell, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Adiós Bonnie- dijo Finn.

- Adiós-

Finn y Fionna comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, y durante todo el camino, Finn hablaba y hablaba, pero Fionna no lo tomaba en cuenta , estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, pensaba en lo que le habían propuesto hace un rato, era muy difícil tomar una decisión, más si tiene amigos que ella quiere, y un mejor amigo que lo quiere mucho más, pero también pensaba que podía ser una gran oportunidad para ser alguien más popular, y poder estar más cerca de Fabián; sin embargo, estaba muy confundida. Mientras Fionna estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, Finn hablaba de muchas cosas, pero al ver que Fionna no lo tomaba en cuenta...

- Fionna, ¿me estás poniendo atención?-

- ¿Ah?, ah, si, si, tu cabello es rubio natural- dijo Fionna

- ¡No estoy hablando de eso!, hablo de Marceline- exclamó Finn, molesto por el desinterés se su hermana.

- ¡Ya supéralo, Marceline no te quiere!- gritó Fionna

- Gracias por tu apoyo, hermanita- dijo Finn, sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, ¿y que quieres que te diga?, es la verdad, Roberto llegó primero y ya, se acabo, búscate a otra-

- Pero nadie me quiere, Bonnibell me rechazó y no pude tener una relación estable con tu ya sabes quien, soy el único que no tiene novia, todo el mundo tiene menos yo-

- Bonnibell y yo no tenemos novios- dijo Fionna.

- Hablo de hombres- dijo Finn.

- Marshall no tiene novia-

- Si, pero es porque las rechaza, miles de chicas se les a declarado, eso es diferente-

- Pues claro, él es un chico muy lindo, dulce, atento...-

- ¡A Fionna le gusta Marshall!- dijo Finn.

- ¿Eh?, no, no mal interpretes... agh, no se puede hablar contigo- dijo Fionna.

Después de esa conversación, sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su casa, así que, entraron, para variar, discutiendo.

- Pero yo igual lo soy- dijo Finn

- No, no lo eres, para nada-

- Claro que si, mira- Finn fue a la cocina para encontrarse con su madre - Mamá, ¿tu crees que soy lindo, dulce y encantador?-

- Eres el niño más lindo, dulce y encantador de todo este mundo- contestó su madre, mientras le acariciaba su mejilla para darle un lindo beso, esos que solo las madres saben dar.

- Lo sabía, ¿ves Fi?, mamá dice que soy hermoso y encantador-

- Las madres siempre dicen eso, es obvio que te va encontrar bonito y encantador, si eres su hijo- dijo Fionna, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- ¿Que tratas de decir?, ¿no soy lindo ni encantador?- dijo Finn.

- Para mi, no- dijo Fionna.

- ¡Oye!- Finn, molesto, le tiró un su mochila en las piernas, provocando que Fionna lo golpeara en el brazo, y así, comenzaron una pelea.

- Ya basta, dejen de pelear- dijo la madre de ambos, separando al uno del otro- ¿Por que se demoraron tanto?-

- Pregúntale al la niña que no me encuentra lindo ni encantador-

- Es que estaba conversando con Marshall y no me di cuenta de la hora-

- Pero Marshall ya se había ido cuando yo estaba afuera con Bonnibell-

- Bueno, es que después, F...- Fionna se detuvo, no quería que supieran lo que había hablado con Fabián, por lo menos todavía no- Fui al baño, por eso me demore-

- Bien, voy a calentarles su comida-

- Oye, Marshall salió muy apurado, ¿sabes que pasó?- dijo Finn

- Tenía que ir a ver a una chica llamada Stephanie-

- Ah, si, la baterista- recordó Finn.

- ¿Tu sabias quien era ella?-

- Claro, ya la conocía-

- ¿Y por qué yo no?- dijo Fionna, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me la presentaron cuando tu tenías gripe, y no podías salir-

- Ah, ya entiendo- dijo Fionna.

- ¿Y por qué tenía que ir a verla?-

- No se, párese que estaba en la cárcel-

- ¿En la cárcel?-

- Si, es que había ido a una protesta y, bueno, la llevaron presa-

- Que rebelde, me gusta la rebeldía- dijo Finn, haciendo que su hermana se riera un poco.

- Cállate- dijo Fionna.

* * *

- Este es el departamento de policía, ¿verdad?- dijo Marshall, mientras miraba el gran edificio que había al frente suyo.

- Si, creo- dijo Marceline.

- Bien, entremos- dijo Roberto.

Los tres entraron y Marshall se acercó al mesón de consultas, donde estaba un policía, tomando café con una dona, cosa típica de los policías.

- Hola, señor- saludó Marshall.

- ¿Que se te ofrece, niño?- dijo el policía.

- Vera, queremos visitar a alguien- respondió Marshall.

- Claro, dime tu nombre- dijo el policía, tomando un lápiz para anotar los nombres.

- Soy Marshall Lee, ella es Marceline Abadeer y él es Roberto Gómez- dijo Marshall.

- Bien, y, ¿a quien quieren visitar?- preguntó el policía.

- Pues queremos visitar a Stephanie... ¿cual es su apellido?, es que es muy difícil de aprender- dijo Marshall, dirigiéndose a Marceline.

- Creo que es Schwarzschild- respondió Marceline.

- Stephanie Schwarzschild- dijo Marshall.

- Ah, la niña terrorista que arrestamos hace media hora- dijo el policía.

- Ella no es terrorista- dijo Marshall.

- Si, claro, lo que digas- dijo el policía, mientras se levantaba ase su asiento para guiarlos hacía las celdas- Vengan por aquí- El policía los guió hacia las celdas, donde habían muchos jóvenes adentro, que también eran de la protesta.

- Ella es- dijo Roberto, indicando la celda donde estaba Stephanie.

- Cuando terminen, le avisan al guardia- dijo el policía.

- Gracias- dijo Marshall, el policía se fue y los chicos se dirigieron hacía Stephanie.

- ¡Chicos!, vinieron a verme- dijo Stephanie.

- Claro, queríamos saber como estabas- dijo Marshall.

- Estoy bien, solo quiero salir de aquí-

- Te dije que no fueras a más protestas, y no me hiciste caso- dijo Marshall.

- Bueno, ya, aprendí la lección, ahora sáquenme de aquí, por favor- suplicó Stephanie.

- No podemos, se supone que tus padres deberían sacarte- dijo Marceline.

- Pero si mis padres se enteran, no me van a dejar ir a protestas- dijo Stephanie.

- Bueno, ahí ves las consecuencias- dijo Roberto.

- Por favor, hagan algo- suplicó Stephanie.

- Agh, bien, voy a intentar hacer algo- dijo el pelinegro.

Marshall se dirigió a la recepción para hablar con el policía, dejó su mochila encima del mesón, se acercó al policía y se puso muy serio.

- Oiga, quiero sacar a Stephanie de aquí- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Eres mayor de edad?- preguntó el policía.

- Nop- dijo Marshall

- Entonces no puedes sacarla de aquí- dijo el policía, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

- Pero tengo que sacarla de aquí, por favor, ayúdeme- dijo Marshall.

El policía se quedó pensando, luego observó a Marshall de pies a cabeza, se acercó a él, lo inspecciono y luego se volvió a sentar en su silla.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó el policía, mientras le daba una mordida a su dona.

- Quince- respondió Marshall.

- ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó el policía. Marshall se extraño por la pregunta, no conocía al policía, ni el policía lo conocía a él, no tendría por qué hacerle una pregunta así de personal.

- ¿Que?, ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-

- Responde, ¿tienes novia?- insistió el policía.

- No, no tengo- dijo Marshall.

El policía se quedó pensando, otra vez, lo volvió a mirar y luego le dio otra mordida a su dona.

- Bien, dejaré que salga tu amiga, si sales con mi hija- dijo el policía.

- ¿Que?- gritó Marshall.

- Es que mi hija tiene un baile en su escuela, y no tiene pareja, y está muy triste, así que ve mañana con mi hija y dejaré ir a tu amiga- dijo el policía.

- Señor, apenas me conoce, imagínese que soy un psicópata que quiere asesinar a su hija- dijo Marshall.

- Bueno, si fueras un psicópata, no hubieras dicho que eres un psicópata, solo hubieras aceptado, además, eres guapetón, y se nota que eres buena persona al venir a salvar a tu amiga de llevarla a un internado-

- ¿Cree que soy guapetón?-

- Si, lo eres-

- Gracias, me siento alagado-

- Entonces, ¿aceptas?-

- No lo sé, yo no tengo novia, pero estoy enamorado de una chica y no creo que salir con su hija me ayude- dijo Marshall.

- Solo vas a ir al baile unas horas y luego se van, y ya está- dijo el policía.

- Pues... yo... ¡ah, esta bien!- dijo Marshall, rendido.

- Bien, le diré al guardia que saque a tu amiga- El policía se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía las celdas para sacar a Stephanie.

- No puedo creer que haya hecho esto- susurró Marshall.

El policía volvió con Stephanie, le sacó las esposas y la dejó libre.

- Bien, aquí está tu amiga- dijo el policía, dejando las esposas en el mesón- Recuerda, mañana a las ocho en punto de la noche, vienes a buscarla-

- Si, si, como diga- dijo Marshall, tomando su mochila, que había dejado en el mesón. El policía sacó un papel y una hoja del escritorio y escribió su dirección.

- Aquí está la dirección- dijo el policía, pasándole el papel a Marshall- Hasta mañana, chico- se despidió el policía.

- Adiós- dijo Marshall. Todos salieron del departamento de policía y Marshall leyó el papel.

- ¿Como lo hiciste?- preguntó Marceline.

- Me dijo que soltaría a Stephanie si salía con su hija mañana-

- ¿Tienes una cita con la hija del policía?- dijo Roberto, riendo a carcajadas.

- Cállate- dijo Marshall, golpeando a Roberto en la cabeza.

- Lo siento- dijo Roberto, mientras contenía la risa.

- No es una cita, que quede claro, es solo un baile- dijo Marshall.

- ¿Hiciste eso para sacarme?- dijo Stephanie.

- Claro, niña tonta, así que más te vale que no vayas a esas protestas, ¿oíste?- dijo Marshall, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Gracias Marshall, eres el mejor- dijo Stephanie, abrazando a Marshall, como un gesto de agradecimiento.

- De nada Stephanie- dijo Marshall, mientras alejaba lentamente a Stephanie de él- Ahora tienen que ayudarme a buscar un traje-

- Claro, galán- bromeó Roberto.

Todos juntos fueron a la casa de Stephanie, para acompañarla y explicarle todo a sus padres. Llegaron y Stephanie les explicó que había ido a la protesta y que luego había pasado a la casa de Marshall y Marceline, sus padres le creyeron y luego Marshall, Marceline y Roberto tomaron camino a casa de los pelinegros.

- Oye, ¿ya se te ocurrió algo para la canción-

- ¿Me vas a seguir presionando?-

- Lo siento es que estoy impaciente-

- Pero ustedes no ayudan mucho que digamos, por lo menos díganme de que quieren que se trate la canción-

- Ya llegamos- dijo Marshall, mientras entraba a la casa.

- ¿Y ustedes donde estaban?- preguntó la señora Abadeer.

- Tuvimos que hacer algo muy importante-

- Oye, tía, por casualidad, ¿tienes un traje?-

- ¿Un traje?, ¿para qué necesitas un traje?-

- Es que mañana tengo que ir a un baile-

- ¿Un baile?, ¿hay un baile en la escuela?-

- No, es que...

- Mañana Marshall tiene una cita con una chica-

- ¡No es una cita!- dijo Marshall.

- Ay, mi niño va tener citas de nuevo, pensé que ya no querías salir con nadie-

- No es una cita, solo voy a acompañar a una amiga a un baile-

- Bueno, voy a ver si hay un traje- Su tía se fue a buscar un traje para Marshall.

Pasaron unos minutos y Roberto se fue hacia su casa, Marceline se fue a su cuarto a ensayar con su bajo y Marshall, se fue a su cuarto a esperar que su tía le trajera el traje.

* * *

Mientras, Fionna estaba en su casa, específicamente en su cuarto pensando en la gran propuesta que le habían hecho hoy. Estaba sentada en su cama, viendo hacía la ventana, la hermosa vista que le entregaba la naturaleza, pensaba y pensaba y no sabía que hacer, no sabía cual era la mejor decisión. En eso, una gata apareció en al ventana de Fionna, maullando, arañaba la ventana para que la dejaran entrar, entonces Fionna se levantó de su cama y le abrió la ventana.

- Hola Cake, ¿donde estabas?- Cake es la gata de Fionna, su fuente confiable, su mejor amiga, era como su hermana, quizás suene raro que una gata sea como la hermana de alguien, pero Cake la que se daba cuenta si Fionna estaba bien o estaba mal, es como un detector de ánimos y Cake hacia sentir mejor a Fionna, por esta y muchas razones más, Fionna consideraba a Cake más que una gata.

- Ay, Cake, no se que hacer, no se si aceptar o no- dijo Fionna, mientras acariciaba a su gata. Cake, se acurrucó en las piernas de Fionna para poder dormir.

- ¿Tu sabes que puedo hacer?- dijo Fionna, mientras veía como Cake cerraba lentamente sus ojos para dormir. Pronto, alguien toca la puerta de Fionna, era su madre, quien le venia a avisar que la cena estaba lista.

- Fionna, linda, la cena está lista- dijo su madre.

- No tengo mucha hambre- dijo Fionna.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo su madre, mientras se acercaba a Fionna

- No, solo que ya comí demasiado y quiero dormir-

- Esta bien, quizás estas cansada-

- Bueno, despídete de papá y de Finn, por mi- dijo Fionna.

- Claro hija, adiós- dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Adiós-

La madre de Fionna se fue de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada. Fionna se colocó su ropa para dormir y se acostó en su cama. Al acostarse, Fionna despertó a Cake, entonces, la gata se acurrucó al lado de Fionna y comenzó a dormir, otra vez. El ronroneo de Cake, hizo que Fionna se relajara y comenzara a tener sueño. Finalmente Fionna se logró quedar dormida, olvidándose de la propuesta, solo por esa noche, ya que mañana tenía una largo día para poder pensar.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termino el segundo capitulo del fanfic. ¿Les gusto?, ¿si?, ¿no?, ¿están indecisos?, dejen reviews.**

**Bueno, primero que todo, les quería agradecer los reviews, aunque no sean muchos, igual los agradezco me dan animo para seguir escribiendo, a veces pienso "Ah, no quiero seguir con el fanfic", pero cuando leo sus reviews, me dan animo y digo "Pero a ellos le gusta mi fanfic, así que tengo que seguir escribiendo", en serio, gracias, los quiero, aunque no los conozca :D.**

**Bueno, aquí les voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, que por cierto se va a llamar:_ "¡Ya está decidido!" :_**

**- Pero, quizás no lo pensaste bien-**

**- No, lo pensé muy bien, y esa es mi decisión-**

**- ¿Segura?, no creo que...-**

**- ¡Ya está decidido!...-**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN... ¿que habrá decidido Fionna?, ¿aceptará la propuesta o se quedara con sus queridos amigos?, lo verán el el siguiente capítulo..., na, para que tanto misterio, creo que ya todos saben la respuesta XD.**

**Bueno, eso por, ahora, recuerden, cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, critica, felicitaciones, mensaje homicidas, mensajes psicópatas, entre otros, dejen reviews ;D**

**Paz, amor y comida para todos, ¡BYE!**


End file.
